


until they beat no more

by Cerberusia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ring is alive, and Ryou is slipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	until they beat no more

The Ring is alive, and Ryou is slipping.

He wakes up with blood on his sheets, or thinks he does; dazed and only half-conscious, he slips back into sleep. When he wakes again, there's no blood in sight.

Stains on the bathroom tile disappear and reappear; he finds scratches on his arms he doesn't remember getting. He's always been clumsy, but never forgetful. He can't eat meat any more: not only can he not stand the sight, smell and texture of raw flesh, he refuses to use anything bigger than a vegetable knife or more serrated than a butter knife to prepare his food.

He dreams of the Spirit sitting on a throne made of skulls, drinking red liquid too thick to be wine out of a golden chalice. Ryou can't make out the design on the cup; he doesn't _want_ to make it out.

Sometimes the Spirit will take him by the arm and make him kneel. The Spirit takes his hair, winding a fistful between his bony fingers, holds the cup to his lips, and slowly makes him drink. In these dreams, Ryou always obediently opens his mouth.

The taste is metallic but rich, richer than human blood. The Spirit holds him in place until every last drop has gone down his throat, hot as if it were fresh from the source. Maybe it is: for, just as Ryou knows deep in his gut that the blood in the Spirit's cup is his own, he knows that the blood being fed to him in return is the Spirit's.

He wakes to find that he's bitten through his lip in his sleep, the thin iron tang of his own blood filling his mouth.


End file.
